Of Perverse Siblings
by Xanaischemical
Summary: CRACK ONESHOT LOL: Rin walks upstairs to hear something she has hoped for all along... Oh wait, what! Rated M for severe adult themes and yaoi and fangirls and nosebleeds. Heheheh...


**WARNING: This may be innapropraite to some viewers, as in severe sexual themes, cursing shotas, yaoi, fangirling sisters and nosebleeds. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"N-nnggg... O_-oniichan_...~"

Rin twitched. She'd been standing at the door of Kaito's room for almost 15 minutes, listening to her brother in there with him doing God knows what. All she knew is it sounded downright horrible. She'd gone through half a box of tissues, trying to keep her nosebleeds in check. The moans of... pleasure(?) hit every once in a while, mostly coming from Len. Meaning, to which she found not very surprising, he was the uke. It was obvious it'd be that way, but it was still strange to hear her little, innocent brother making these comments.

"Calm down. It's not all the way in yet..."

She held in a squeal. Usually she would break the arm- or whatever else she needed to break- of whoever touched her brother. But this was Kaito! She couldn't interrupt them, when she realized Len had a bit of a thing for the blunette. They would always hang out together on Len's request, sit together and play video games, or share a banana split. The cutest thing she's seen them do, when her brother asked Kaito to tuck him into bed, was Kaito kissed Len's forehead and whispered goodnight!

Another moan came from the room.

"O-Oniichan... y-y-you're being too... _r-rough_... sh-shit..."

Rin couldn't believe she was sitting, her back against the wall, listening to her brother _do it _with another man. She hadn't seen them go into the room; she had walked down the hall right when Kaito told Len to sit on the bed and relax. At that moment, she grabbed the box of tissues from her desk, and slid down the wall. No music was playing, no other VOCALOID practicing their singing. Complete silence. Quiet enough to hear every little grunt and pant from the room.

She jumped a little when she heard Len half shriek, half groan.

"A-Ah...! Oniich-chan...!~ Th-that..."

"Is..._ this_ good enough?"

"N-No...! I-It... f-fucking h-_hurts_...!"

Rin giggled silently.

"P-Pull it out...~ Nnnn... p-please...~!"

"You'll get used to the p-pressure... P-Please don't be so loud!"

"N-No...!" Len breathed, his voice coarse.

Rin was now having to hold another tissue to her nose, blotting the blood trying to reach her lips. They hadn't talked much in there, but now was a burst of hot, _steamy_ conversation... She blushed lightly, trying not to picture her brother with no clothes on, underneath Kaito... No! That's wrong! She's his freaking sister! But her mind kept drifting to her imagination land that was normally reserved for the perverts of Gakupo and Kaito and-

Her thoughts were burst by the sound of footsteps up the stairs. They were light, bouncy and happy. The blonde stood and shushed the older girl, motioning towards the door. As if on cue, a moan came from the higher pitched voice inside the room. Miku, who was just heading to her room, flushed deeply and tip toed silently to the door. She sunk down on the other side of the door Rin was sitting, taking her headphones off to hear better. Rin slid down the wall on the other side of Miku.

"O-Oniichan...~ P-p-pull it... o-_out_...! I-i-its... t-too _tight_...~"

Miku grabbed a tissue quickly, burying her face into her knees. The younger leaned over and whispered to her, "That's my brother and Kaito in there..." The teal haired girl sat up again, her eyes wide, and staring at Rin. "Wh-what?" Rin covered her mouth as another moan was heard from inside the room, this time sounding pained. "Don't ruin this," Rin said, hardly audible, "This is going to make some great black mail." The blonde had a crazed look in her eyes, her grin sparkling. She sat back and listened.

"L-Len... d-do you want me to stroke it? I-It might ease the pain..."

At this point in time, Rin would've done a spit-take if she had been drinking anything. Instead, she covered her mouth and shook with quiet giggles. Miku's blush only brightened, and she shook her head, her pigtails swirling in circles on the carpet.

"O-onii_chan_... i-its sensative there- A-_ahhhh_~! N-not... th-there...!"

"D-do you like it _here_?"

"H-hahnnnn~!"

"I-I'll take that as a yes... I-I'll keep going here..."

Rin grabbed a few tissues and once, while Miku grabbed the box. They were both already feeling faint from the blood loss, but they nodded weakly at each other, telepathically agreeing that this was worth all the side affects.

"I-Its... s-still to _tight_...! Y-you said... it'd get b-better...!"

"You just need to _relax_, Len... I p-promise."

"Y-you... a-asshole...!"

"Calm down. Someone might hear."

Miku giggled, not too loud, but audible to Rin. _Some one hears you both loud and clear..._

"Len... y-you _sure_ you want me to finish this...?"

"You... y-you do it _differently_... th-than Gakupo-sama..."

Rin froze, tensing up. Miku's eyes went wide. The blonde could not describe the feelings inside her. Len just admitted to Kaito that he _does_ Gakupo. Our Gakupo rapes _him_. The creep of the VOCALOID family. Her brother hardly ever talks to that eggplant pervert! His mind's so far in the gutter, Len can't get a single conversation that doesn't turn about to how adorable and cute he is or about Luka's breasts. Why would he even...

She stood, glaring at the door. "Len's _so_ dead." Miku didn't even try to stop her, and they both heard another groan from the room.

"I guess... he's better than me... h-he's more skilled..."

"Y-yes, h-he usually d-d-does this f-for me- A-ah! D-don't... p-_pull_ it...!"

"S-sorry! It's just so... _tempting_..."

That was the last straw. Wiping her nose off one last time, Rin stepped back and glared at the door. Gripping the tissues, she Spartan kicked the door down, right off the hinges. Her barrettes came unclipped from the effort, her bangs falling into her face. When she brushed them away, she looked around the oddly clean room. There were no scattered clothes amongst the floor, no bed sheets drawn about. Her eyes wide, she finally looked up at the bed. Instead of the hot, sweaty sex scene she had been imagining between the two, she saw something...

Well...

Completely the opposite.

Kaito was sitting at the end of the bed, fully clothed, his legs separated to fit a small body kneeling on the floor in front of him. Len was kneeling, grasping Kaito's legs that were wrapped around his torso. A small moan escaped his lips, his face a deep shade of red. The blunette on the bed had a brush sitting next to him, a rubber band partially into the blonde boy's ponytail in his hands.

_Kaito had been doing Len's hair this whole time?_

Rin stared at them for a moment, Kaito staring at her as well. Her small brother was panting, probably from his hair being pulled back so roughly, and his eyes were closed. He weakly struggled against the older male's legs.

Miku giggled, realizing her and Rin's mistake. Sadly for Rin, she fell back, fainting from the blood loss and/or mere shock, into a world where she saw what she thought she heard.

* * *

**Yay short little oneshots based of roleplays! Yes, I have decided Gakupo does Len's hair, since Gakupo has his own hair up and therefor is a pro at it. Kaito, however... heh. I had you all fooled, didn't I! Well, I have writer's block and I don't write smuts, so take what you can get! This is one step in the uh... sex direction xDDD! I really want to work on Black Vow, but I refuse to until I finish the next chapter of Young, which is half done now! Ffff... Anyway, **

**VOCALOID (c) Crypton and not me, sadly...**


End file.
